vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikachu (Anime)
|-|Base= |-|Blue Orb Absorbed= Summary Pikachu is Ash Ketchum's main Pokémon from the Pokémon anime. Originally a reluctant member of Ash's team, when the young boy tried to save Pikachu's life from a flock of Spearow, he warmed up to Ash, and ever since then he remained an invaluable member of Ash's team, going through thick and thin to help Ash achieve his dream of being the very best. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A. Higher with Z-Moves or when absorbing electricity | High 6-A Name: Pikachu Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mouse Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Metal Manipulation, Electricity Absorption, Danmaku, Limited Thread Manipulation (Via Electroweb), Statistics Amplification, Paralysis Inducement (Via the Static ability, and electricity-based attacks) | All previous abilities but enhanced greatly, Summoning (Able to summon Groudon and control it), Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Weather Manipulation in his presence (Intense heat and sunlight), Fear Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Underground BFR, Immunity (within reason) to Electric type moves, Energy Manipulation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Non-Physical Interaction, Possibility for Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Poison, Acid and Rock based attacks as well as Sleep Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Should have most of if not all of Groudon's same abilities as he controls him) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Has defeated several powerful Pokémon, including Dragonites, Abomasnows, and Tyranitars, most of them being extremely well trained). Higher with Z-Moves or when absorbing electricity | Multi-Continent level (Can counter an attack from Kyogre, controls Groudon who was stated in the legend to have raised the continents) Speed: Relativistic+ (Has kept up with and defeated top tier Pokémon of this caliber). Higher with Quick Attack (Used this move for many speed feats, the most impressive being seamlessly dodging all but 1 or 2 of the danmaku of Hariyama's All-Out Pummeling, when it would've been creamed otherwise) and Agility | At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Was able to react to an attack from Kyogre, controls Groudon who is vastly faster than non-Legendary Pokemon like Poliwrath and even Pokemon like the Legendary titans) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ (Clashed with Charizard's Dragon Claw using Iron Tail, although it has lost) | Multi-Continent Class (Scales to Kyogre, as well as has Groudon's exact striking strength as he controls him) Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Took hits from Alain's Metagross and others Pokémon in their third stage of evolution) | Multi-Continent level Stamina: High (Has participated in dozens upon dozens of battles while being the underdog) | Very high (Using Groudon, who could fight Kyogre for days on end) Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with ranged attacks. Thousands of kilometers with moves of certain types in Blue Orb form. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Gifted when it comes to battle, due to sheer experience (Is currently on his seventh region). Has improvised a ton of moves, and has even been effective when Ash was nowhere to be seen | Should be relative to Kyogre and Groudon, who could fight each other for days on end and survive. Weaknesses: Ground type moves and some moves that damage himself. His Blue Orb Absorbed form can cause Pikachu to blindly rage as well as severely drain stamina. Feats: *Blew up a small mountain. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Legitimate Moves (Moves that Pikachu can learn and has used) *'Thunderbolt:' He jumps into the air and fires a large bolt of electricity at the opponent. *'Thunder:' Pikachu has a lightning bolt drop down from above and strike it and its opponent. *'Iron Tail:' Pikachu makes its tail as hard as iron and whacks the opponent with it. *'Electroweb:' Pikachu creates an orange-yellow orb of electricity on its tail. It then flings the orb, which then transforms into a circular yellow electrical net that traps the opponent, preventing it from moving. *'Electro Ball:' Pikachu creates a giant ball of electricity on its tail and lobs it at the opponent. It does more damage the slower the opponent is. When boosted by electrical absorption, it becomes gigantic, and can do this. Can be combined with Thunderbolt to increase its size and speed. *'Volt Tackle:' Pikachu's signature move. He rams into the opponent while coated in electricity. This does major damage, but also does recoil damage to Pikachu. *'Quick Attack:' Pikachu attempts to blitz the opponent with an incredibly fast tackling move. *'Agility:' Pikachu amplifies his speed. *'Thunder Shock:' A weaker version of Thunderbolt. *'Double Edge:' Pikachu slams the opponent. *'Gigavolt Havoc:' A Z-Move. Pikachu makes the proper hand movements to activate its Z-Power, and gathers a large ball of electricity to launch. It's his most powerful attack. *'Breakneck Blitz:' A Z-Move. Pikachu makes the proper hand movements to activate its Z-Power, and charges the opponent with a full-speed tackle. *'10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt:' A Z-Move, so far only seen once, when Ash’s Electrium-Z temporarily turned into Pikashium-Z. Pikachu jumps up in the air (after a small routine) and fires many powerful multicolored bolts of electricity at the target. Illegitimate Moves (Moves Pikachu can't learn, but has used) *'Tackle:' Pikachu tackles the opponent. *'Leer:' Pikachu makes a face at the opponent (either silly or menacing), lowering defense. Fake Moves (Moves that don't even exist, but Pikachu has used) *'Shocking Tail:' Pikachu whacks the opponent with electricity stored in its tail in a similar fashion to the move Slam. *'Thunder Rings:' (Fan name) Pikachu uses Quick Attack and combines it with Thunderbolt, creating a large ring of electricity. Then Pikachu uses Iron Tail to divide the ring into three rings. *'Volt Tail:' (Fan name) Pikachu combines Volt Tackle and Iron Tail to attack the opponent. *'Counter Shield:' Pikachu uses Thunderbolt while spinning, releasing yellow sparks everywhere, disallowing movement for the opponent. It is a means of defending and attacking at the same time. *'Iron Tail + Electro Ball:' Pikachu creates an Electro Ball, leaves it on its tail, and then uses Iron Tail, slamming both into the opponent, effectively giving it the damage of both. *'Thunder Armor:' Pikachu uses Thunder on itself (or a partner as well), coating itself in electricity to increase the potency of physical attacks. 1998248-800px pikachu thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt 2043018-20110522013131 pikachu volt tackle.png|Volt Tackle Ash's Pikachu Iron Tail Move.png|Iron Tail QuickAttack.png|Quick Attack Pikachu-2.png|Electro Ball Key: Base | Blue Orb Absorbed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Lord Boros (One-Punch Man) Boros' profile (Meteoric Burst Boros and Blue Orb Absorbed Pikachu were used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Garou (One-Punch Man) Garou's profile (Awakened Garou and Blue Orb Absorbed Pikachu were used. Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Metal Users Category:Mammals Category:Rodents Category:Monsters Category:Speedsters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Thread Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lava Users Category:Weather Users Category:Energy Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Magma Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mascots Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6